


Take a Nap; You'll Feel Better

by ALoneWiccan9



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Cute Harry, Daddy Snape, Diapers, Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort, I'll add more tags as i go, Infantilism, Kitty!Harry, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Out of Character! Everybody, Sane Voldemort, Sweetheart Draco, Worriewart Draco, little!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALoneWiccan9/pseuds/ALoneWiccan9
Summary: Draco has a lovely little kitty called Harry. Harry likes to get into trouble.Draco doesn't like that.Severus is there to take care of the two idiots. ;)





	1. A Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who reads chapter summaries?

Harry was on a train. He did not like this train at all! It was loud and crowded and there were so many scents and ugh! Not fun!

Harry managed to get to an empty compartment, where he promptly curled up on the seat farthest away from the door. He hoped the rest of this horrid trip would be quiet and calm.  
**************************************  
Draco was on the platform of 9-3/4s, about to bord the train to Hogwarts. The station was loud and crowded, making him feel on edge. He quickly and quietly went up the steps to the train, to look for an empty compartment. Draco walked almost to the very back of the train, finding only full seats. The blonde opened the second last door on the train, and stopped.

In one of the seats, was a little boy. Draco silently crept up to the boy after closing the door. Upon closer inspection, Draco saw the ebony haired child had cat ears! And a tail! The little boy was very clearly asleep, so Draco put his trunk away, sat across from the other occupant in the room, pulled out a book and waited for the mistory boy to wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm new to archive land and am still learning the ropes. My updates will be speratic at best :/ I hope you like the chapter! :)


	2. Meeting Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco doesn't know what to think of Harry.

It had been a few hours since Draco found the boy and compartment, and only now the strange cat boy was staring to wake. The little boy squirmed in his seat, stretched his limbs and let out a little yawn.

******************************************  
Harry made a big,big stretch. He opened his mouth for a big,big yawn. Harry opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes falling on his train companion.

There was another boy in the compartment. The boy had pale,pale skin and snow white hair. Was he a snow fairy? Harry let out a little giggle at the thought. He wiggled about to get the stiffness out of his body, wondering when the snow fairy came and sat down. Harry asked just that.

"When did you get here? Are you a snow fairy?"

The boy gaped at the question, clearly not expecting it. He composed himself and answered Harry."I came here wile you were asleep. All the other compartments were taken. And no, I'm not a snow fairy, I'm a wizard. My name is Draco Malfoy; and you are?" The boy- Draco said.

"I'm Harry! Your hair is pretty!" Harry said with enthusiasm.

Draco blinked.

******************************************  
The Hogwart Express came to a grinding halt at Hogsmead station; children and teens rushing to the carriages.

Draco stood up and walked out the compartment door; he passed three doors before he realized that Harry had not followed him. The blonde went back to the compartment to get Harry. The boy in question was sitting upside down, singing Christmas carols to himself. ~Strange~ Draco thought. The blonde then told the raven haired that it was time to get off the train and to follow him.

When the boys stepped outside, they heard someone calling for the first years. As the two got closer, they realized that grounds keeper Hagrid was the one calling them.

"That's the loud man that took me shopping!" Harry said quietly, while pushing up against Draco. 

"I'm guessing you don't like him, then?"

"Nu-nuh. To loud."

Draco hugged Harry to his side, feeling oddly protective of the little kitty and ushered the cat boy into one of the boats. They were joined by an aquitance of Draco's, called Blaze Zabini and another boy, who introduced himself as Seamus Finnigan.

Then the boats started to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made another chapter! I made another chapter!  
> :) :) :)


End file.
